Tragedy High
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: I wrote this story for english, I got bored so I posted it. I wrote it in a hurry so its not that good. Its Julius Caesar but I made it my own. R&R!


Tragedy High

Tragedy High School (Better known as Romeo High) was a school for the arts. Many artists and actors went to the school. Other than being an art school, it was completely normal. Romeo High was a school with cliques and there was a hierarchy that everyone followed. First there was the coolest kids, then the student council/ brainy people, the jocks, the band kids, the normal kids, and last of all the nerds and artsy people. Even teachers followed this "Unwritten list"; they gave the upper class kids an easier time. That is what this story is all about.

Julie Carmichael was one of the coolest kids; she was a senior with a 4.0 and was student council president and she ruled the school. She had done many good things for the school. She had led the schools soccer team to victory in a brutal battle with Pompel High School. Julie was the coolest person and very fair to the students as council president, but Julie wished very much that she could become the senior class president. With that title she could do anything she wanted, and so starts our story…

Julie was walking through the halls of Romeo putting up posters that said "Vote Julie Carmichael for senior class president! She won't let you down!" When she heard a two guys laughing. She peeked around the corner and saw two boys ripping her posters up and stepping on them. When she saw this she got very mad and called the hall monitors. They took the two boys to the office and the principal suspended them. "No one opposes me!" Julie thought, with a smug smile.

As Julie walked down the hall to her English class, a person caught her arm. It was one of the acting teachers, Ms. Soothier. "Julie, be careful, people are not as they seem. Especially in two days time!" She said and with that she ran out the door of the school. Julie shivered, and then once again walked to her English class.

After school was a pep rally for the class president candidates. They gave speeches and when Julie's turn came the crowd cheered the loudest. After the speeches they watched a short basketball game where one of her best friends, Ally scored the winning goal. (Ally was also on the student council) After she scored, Ally took a microphone and said to the cheering crowd, "She should be principal, I mean she is practically running it right!" the crowd cheered and stopped their feet. Julie shook her head modestly and said into another microphone, "No, I couldn't. Really guys." Ally made a sad face and said "Aw come on Carmichael!" But once again Julie refused, another time Ally asked and Julie refused.

Meanwhile, Julie's best friend Brittany was talking to one of Julie's enemy's, Connor. Brittany was getting tired of Julie's power and wanted to take her down a notch or two. Connor agreed, so they got the rest of the members of the student council ready and waiting in the art room with a teacher. Brittany took Julie in the art room and locked the door. Julie looked confused and said "What the…" A freshman named Cassie stepped up to Julie and said to the teacher, "Julie has been cheating this whole year to get good grades, so she could run for senior president!" The rest of the student council in order said, "Yes, yes, she cheated!" Julie looked at each with a pained look. Her eyes then found Brittany, she looked at her a whispered "Brittany, tell them it's not true." But Brittany looked away and said "She cheated."

The next morning everyone was shocked to find that Julie had been expelled. So instead of voting for a senior president, the principal decided to let there be a joining of the grades. Ally would control the seniors and juniors, Julie's younger sister, Olivia would be in control of the sophomores, and last Leah would have control over all freshmen. This worked until Brittany and Connor protested, they threatened the three. Finally Ally and the two others got their friends together; Brittany and Connor did the same. They had a fight after school, Connor and Olivia fought each other. But Ally and Brittany had the worst fight. After it was over there was much blood, but Ally, Olivia, and Leah had won. Brittany and Connor were so embarrassed and ignored that they transferred out of the school. That is the tragic tale of Julie Carmichael and the senior presidency.


End file.
